


Desperately Seeking Sunshine

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: British summer, Dan really doesn't mind, Flash Fic Challenge, M/M, Our weather suuuuuucks, Phil wants a holiday, is enough to make anyone want a foreign holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: He’d been daydreaming of hot, sunny, sun cream-demanding weather.





	Desperately Seeking Sunshine

“What’cha lookin’ at, Philly?” Dan queries jokingly, flinging all six-foot-something of himself in the general direction of the sofa that Phil had been quite enjoying the sole occupancy of up until that point.  
  
He huffs exaggeratedly as Dan squirms around, getting comfortable with his head in Phil’s lap, his open laptop getting shoved almost off his knees before they both grab at it to avoid yet another Apple Store repair bill.  
  
“Comfortable?” Phil asks, sardonically, as Dan relaxes finally. Dan sticks out his tongue in response, before turning his head to look at the screen.  
  
“So, you never answered - What _are_ you- _oh_.” There’s a momentary silence, when he sees what Phil was browsing, before continuing in a small, hesitant voice:  
  
“You weren’t- This wasn’t supposed to be-“ he starts, obviously having added two and two together and made at least half a dozen, as Dan is often wont to do. Phil smiles fondly, before quickly reassuring him.  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to be an _anything,_ really. I was just looking.” And he was. The awful weather they’ve been having, cold and wet had been getting to him, so he’d been daydreaming of hot, sunny, sun cream-demanding weather, he’d gotten carried away, one thing had led to another and-  
  
The screen is full of luxury private villas in a variety of locations. He may even have bookmarked a couple of them for further perusal, but mainly he’d just been _looking_. And dreaming. He’s almost forgotten Dan is watching the screen too, until he comments on one that Phil clicks on.  
  
“That looks good. Do you want a holiday then?” he asks, turning his head to look at Phil.  
  
“I don’t know. I just… I’m fed up of the bloody weather” he grouses, pouting slightly. “Do you… could we…?”  
  
“Well, we have the time, and we have the money. If we want to go somewhere, there’s no reason why we can’t, or shouldn’t” Dan says, smiling up at him. It’s all the encouragement Phil needs, that smile, so he quickly opens up tabs with the ones he’d saved to show Dan the pictures and get his opinions.  
  
“Just looking, were you?” Dan asks, chuckling as Phil clicks through the pictures of a beach-front villa with a hot tub and a pizza oven on the veranda. “Trust you to find the one with pizza-making facilities…”  
  
“Shut up. I was just-”  
  
“-Looking, yes, I know.” Dan finishes, smiling up at him again. “Now hurry up and show me the others before I click ‘book’ on this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Summer _______" Flash Fic Fest. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, yes I have written 2 fics in one day. And 8 in one week. My brain is FRIED. I hope you liked them though. <3 As always, I have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) and [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) if you want me, not fics. Begs the question of what you're doing here though... ;0)


End file.
